What Her Eyes had Seen
by Sugary Yolei
Summary: Could the sudden chaos in the real world be blamed on something the Digidestined didn't do in the past? The new Digidestined and enemies make an appearance. Taiora, Jyoumi, Takari, and Kenako are all here.
1. The Vision

What Her Eyes Had Seen

What Her Eyes Had Seen

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon. Not one part o' it. Just a story.

(A/N): This story begins my "Other Digidestined" thing. I wrote introductions-The Other Digidestined- that might help you get the feel for the kids and Digimon I invented.

On with the story!

Lucrecia's Point of View

Leaning back in my chair, I finished typing my last diagnosis record for today. Today seemed awfully long, even for a Tuesday. The latest storm dragged in what little survivors were left on their way to the Canadian border. I sometimes wondered why so many people from the southern U.S. would leave all that sun and travel up into this frozen world that is so unknown to their kind.

Their kind. I was thinking that again. I suppose I was just being ignorant, but I really did feel as though I was alienated from other people. My mind was in two places at once- the modern world my dad lived in, and the old ways of my Inuit mother- and it confused me ever more each day I though of it. Why did I think that? 

I shrugged it off my mind as I printed out the document. Placing it in its correct folder, I stretched and retreated to the back office to retrieve my cloak, gloves, and Seomon. 

He grinned and leapt onto my shoulders as I came inside, his reddish and scaly body glistened in the dim light. His bright yellow eyes gleamed with cheerfulness as I gathered all my belongings so we could return to my home.

"What's the matta, Lucy?" Seomon asked, noticing how silenced I was. Looking down at him, I smiled grimly.

"I guess...Well, I was just wondering if this really is my place," I admitted, cringing at my error. He was going to lecture now. Oh, boy, this'll be miserable. 

But, all he did was nod much to my surprise. "I wish I could show you the Digital World. Maybe that'd lift your spirits a bit." He looked up and sighed, shaking his reptilian head.

I smiled. He was such a kind friend, even though he was hardly the size of a four-year-old child. I probably though so because I had so few friends to confide in. It is Alaska, you know. Not very many people-

FLASH!

The ocean. It was so warm. Yet, it was different in some way. Like it was on some strange island that no one ever came to. Well, and because I was above it.

Above? Am I flying or something?

Then I saw something- no, wait-someone. He was with...A Digimon? How could that be? 

Curious and very weirded out, I sank in for a closer look at this stranger. He was not alone, I realized. There were others. Six of them, I believe. They each had Digimon, which intrigued me. 

One had reddish hair- a guy, I think - with goggles. He had a little blue Digimon riding on his head. Strange...

Another, that I believe was a girl, had purple-tinted hair and a bird-like partner. I spotted another girl, but with brown hair and a cat-like partner, and a strange obsession with pink...

There were three other boys there as well. One wore a white hat and had a yellow or orange flying Digimon, while the shorter, brownish-haired boy had a large yellow and brown-shelled companion. There was also another, behind the rest, with turquoise-colored hair and a little green Digimon.

I never knew there were others like me, I exclaimed to myself. A sudden urge to talk to them overwhelmed me, and I found myself standing next to the group. They were talking.

"Get real, Daisuke," the one with the hat was saying. "Hikari doesn't like you!"

The one called Daisuke glared at white-hat. "And who died and made you king of the jerks?"

The girl with the pink sighed, looking very exasperated. "Will you two quit it? Gennai sent us out here to find some other Digidestined, not to fight!"

Other Digidestined? They were looking for me! Excited and ran in front of the girl in pink.

"I'm here!" I cried. Nothing happened! 

"Did...you guys hear anything?" she asked, looking around. "I thought I heard-"

FLASH!

"Lucy! Lucy! Wake up! Talk to me!" 

Something was tugging at me. It was Seomon. We were inside the house for some reason. What had really happened? Was it all just some strange dream?

"I...I'm okay, Seo," I managed to say. "It's just...I saw others."

"Others?" He cocked a curious eyebrow at me.

"Like me! With the digivice and the Digimon and everything! They were there! On the beach!"

Seomon rocked back like I slapped him. "How did you see the Digidestined from Tokyo? They were in the digital world..."

"But I saw them! There were six of them..."

"Yes, yes! How did you do that?"

"I...I don't know!" How did I do that?

My mother smiled at me as I looked up. She gave me my bird necklace and rocked me. It was night, and I was in my room with her.

Our people are very special, my little bird. Even if you have just one drop of Inuit blood, you are special. We can use Othersight. We can see beyond what our own eyes see. The spirits gave us this gift for our patience and respect. Maybe some day you could harness it..."

My mother has been dead for three years. Could this be the Othersight she told me about?


	2. A Wild Goose Chase

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon. Never will, either. ~ Sigh ~ 

Chapter Two of "What Her Eyes had Seen"

Takeru's Point of View:

"Get real, Daisuke," I sighed as we continued our trek across the beach. We were picnicking in the Digital world, since school was out for a while. Spring break. I praise the person who invented it. "Hikari doesn't like you!"

"And who died and made you king of the jerks?" Daisuke retorted with his usual temper that he got whenever anyone questioned if Hikari really did like Daisuke. Which, she didn't. 

Why doesn't he just give it up? I asked, maneuvering away from Daisuke as he continued his list of threats. We had other things to be thinking about. Gennai told us about these Digidestined who are crest-capable like ourselves. Maybe they were people we knew. 

Hikari's Point of View:

"Will you two quit it? Gennai sent us out here to find some other Digidestined, not to fight!" Exasperated, I tried to shut Daisuke up. Not an easy task, but someone had to do it. Even with a short fuse like his, he shouldn't be thinking about…ugh…me at a time like this! We should be looking for signs of other kids around here.

Suddenly, I heard someone faintly say, "I'm here!" Confused, I looked around for the owner of the voice, but saw nothing. 

"Did…you guys hear anything?" I asked. "I thought I heard someone yell. It was very far away, though."

No one heard the voice. This is strange, I thought. Who was that? Was it one of the Digidestined we were looking for?

Well, there was no point in just standing there and wondering about it. We had to keep looking. Maybe we'll find whoever yelled out.

But…How come no one else heard it?

Ken's Point of View:

"Oh, shut up, T.J.," Daisuke grumbled as we continued our search. Shaking my head, I felt really bad for Hikari just then. I wouldn't have been able to take that kind of crap, day in and day out. How does she handle it?

We had been in the Digital world for approximately three hours and seventeen minutes, but there was no luck at all in our search. I began to wonder if there even were other Digidestined who had crests. Maybe this was just a wild goose chase, I mean, Gennai wasn't actually always right. 

Hikari said she heard someone call out. Could that be one of the other kids? I sure hoped so. My feet were starting to hurt.

"Ken?" Wormmon spoke up, noticing that I was lost in thought. "Is something bothering you?"

Smiling, I shook my head to the Digimon I carried in my arms. "Not really. Actually, I'm beginning to wonder whether these "crest-capable" Digidestined are even around here."

"What makes you think that?" A hand touched my shoulder. Startled a bit, I looked to my left to see Miyako walking beside me, with Hawkmon closely following.

I gulped and looked at my feet, trying to diminish the burning in my cheeks. "Well…We…Um…We haven't seen any sign of them for hours. Maybe they haven't been here yet."

Miyako nodded. "That's true. But we can't stop looking until we're sure."

"I agree. Better give it a few more hours," Iori spoke up. 

"I suppose you're both right," I managed to say and slowly fell back to the end of our group. I looked up for a moment at Miyako, returning my glance back to the footprints in the sand. I guess I must've looked like an idiot, stammering the way I did when she addressed me. I'm always like that, for some odd reason. Her sudden cheerfulness just took me by surprise. That's all and nothing more.


	3. A Quiet Watcher

What Her Eyes had Seen

What Her Eyes had Seen

Ch. Three

A Quiet Watcher

__

Within a dark and dismal cave of limestone beneath the Digital World, a small dinosaur-like Digimon called Skreebormon strides on his two long legs into a corridor. The walls are covered in ancient hieroglyphs displaying warfare, destruction, and strange planets. The only other sound besides his light feet tapping against stone was the constant dripping of water from ceiling to floor.

"Blast it!" a curse followed by a cascade of rocks was heard. The low rumble of Magemon's growls echoed throughout the tunnel. "Why can't children be normal nowadays? This is making things a bit more difficult…"

"Dah…Sire?" Skreebormon peeped, poking his snout in the entrance of the tunnel.

"What now?" muttered Magemon as he massaged his forehead in frustration.

The little lizard stepped inside cautiously and twiddled his claws as he said, "Well, uh, there's a slight…Ah…Technicality with your plan. Not that it's not a good plan!" he added quickly. "But, Sire, the Life-crest seems to be drawing it's owner closer to the Digital World."

Skreebormon cringed in fear, but no chastisement came. Opening just one eye on the side of his head, he blinked in confusion to see his master smiling. Smiling grimly, but smiling nonetheless. 

"Sire?"

Magemon glared at his minion. _"What?"_ he snapped. 

The little Digimon gulped. "Well, uh, isn't that a bad thing?"

"Of course it is!" Magemon snorted. "But it is the least of my problems with this one. It seems that the bloodline this child belongs to has a history of Othersight, which doesn't please me."

"No?"

"No. This will be an obstacle that will need more looking into. I'll have to grab that crest of Life first thing."

"But what about the boy?"

Magemon grinned. "That boy's not going anywhere, I can assure you. Now, get me visuals of the Life-child. _Now._"

"Yes, Sire!" Skreebormon hustled into another tunnel, coming back with three ivory orbs. He gingerly placed the one before his lord and set the others aside, bowing low and retreating to other subordinate duties.

"Now, let's see this Life-child," Magemon said quietly, using his hands to cause the orb to glow and hover.

The orb shuddered and revealed a glimpse of a young girl with dark hair and eyes, siting in a quiet room with a small Digimon. _Seomon,_ Magemon growled to himself. _That beast has been causing too much trouble, now he's a chosen Digimon._ Magemon stirred, letting ideas of ways to torture the aquatic reptile after he retrieved the Life-child sink into his mind. He smiled, asserting his attention to the orb and what it disclosed. 

She was awfully small, considering the age that was estimated by Magemon's experts on "humanology," what Digimon call the study of humans. 

Her habitat was exceedingly cold, a place the humans called Alaska, and worked as a healer, or a nurse, as humans called the job. She cared for sickly humans who should have just been put out of their misery. Magemon watched in disgust as the girl wrapped a broken limb on an old man. _Pathetic,_ he thought. _Their race is enormous, yet they care about the injured and ill. What a corrupt species they are!_

"Sound log," Magemon ordered the orb. The orb obediently began to play the conversation of the girl and her Digimon.

"I think you're a…" Seomon frowned, thinking hard of a word, smiling when he got one, "a p-sychic!"

The girl laughed. "A 'p-sychic'? Don't you mean psychic?"

"Whatever. I think you're one of them."

"I don't think so. It was just a daydream."

Seomon crowed in disagreement. "You saw the Digital World. You also saw some other Digidestined! How's that coincidence?"

She shrugged. "I don't know. It just is."

"Lucey…" Seomon began to argue, but she stopped him.

"Not another word. It's time for bed, anyway. Maybe we'll discuss it later, okay?" 

He whined, but obeyed, and with a cheerful pat from the girl, he receded to his corner of her room, packed with warm furs and blankets, settling down for sleep as the girl did.

"Lucey, is it?" Magemon wondered. "_Skreebormon_!"

The two-legged lizard scampered in at the sound of his name. "Yes, Sire!"

"I do recall my officials confirming the Life-child's name as "Lucrecia," isn't that right?"

"Yes, Sire, it is."

"Then how come the conversation was inaccurate compared to what the officials said?"

Skreebormon hesitated, unsure. "What do you mean, Sire?"

"I mean, Seomon," Magemon sneered at the name, "stated her name as Lucey, _not_ Lucrecia. Explain this to me."

"Well…uh…I believe it is a human custom called 'pet names,' Sire," Skreebormon answered shakily. "They make shorter forms of their names so they do not waste breath."

"Lazy humans, it figures," Magemon muttered. "Skreebormon."

"Sire?"

"Locate the boy. I do believe that this Life-child shall be the first of them to meet up with Light and Hope."

"Yes, Sire!" Skreebormon chirped and scurried away with his orders.

Magemon grabbed his goblet of wine. After taking a sip, he said quietly, "Soon I'll be perfect, and there's nothing Azulongmon _or_ Gennai can do about it."_  
_


End file.
